narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Sage Locations
Hidden Sage Locations Hidden Sage locations vary greatly across the five great nations. Kogeta Shima Kogeta Shima is a remote Island near the Land Of Fire. The only humanoid to stay on the island for over a year is Zetsu. The other humans to visit the island are Tenzo Yamakira and Itanji Usakichi. The permanent residents of the Island are a species of Lizard called Tuataras. This Island is also inhabitated by Carnivirous plants so powerful they can restrain the Nine-Tailed Fox. Mount Myōboku Mount Myōboku (妙木山, Myōbokuzan, Literally meaning: Mysterious/Exquisite Tree Mountain), also known as the "Mountain of Bewilderment" (迷いの山, Mayoi no Yama) and the "Land of Toads" (蝦蟇の国, Gama no Kuni), is one of the big three unexplored sage regions, a legendary place that is equally famous as the other two, Shikkotsu Forest and Ryūchi Cave. It's the land of toads, the place where all the toads that Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya have summoned live. It is home for huge and small toads alike. Mount Myōboku is a rich and beautiful land, whose ultimate authority seems to be the Great Toad Sage. Shima and Fukasaku are both elders and sages, and they seem to have an even higher authority than Gamabunta himself. Shikkotsu Forest The Shikkotsu Forest (湿骨林, Shikkotsurin, English TV: Shikkotsu Woods, Literally meaning: Damp Bone Forest) is a legendary place and one of the three unexplored sage regions; the other two being: Mount Myōboku and Ryūchi Cave. It is the home of the slug Katsuyu, parts of which are summoned by Tsunade and her disciple Sakura Haruno. Ryūchi Cave Ryūchi Cave (龍地洞, Ryūchidō, Literally meaning: Dragon Ground Cave) is one of the big three unexplored sage regions, a legendary place that is equally famous as the other two, Mount Myōboku and Shikkotsu Forest. It is the residence of the snakes — including the sacred White Snake Sage — and is also where Orochimaru uncovered the source of Jūgo's clan's abilities. Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi trained here to achieve Sage Mode, though only the latter was successful in this endeavour. Unlike the toads of Mount Myōboku, the snakes of Ryūchi Cave don't seem to have any affiliation with Konohagakure, despite at least three of their summoners originating from the village. Also, three of their snakes seemed to show no hesitation in destroying the village itself. Snowy Valley is where the wolverines reside. It does not exist in the Shinobi World, but rather within a dimension created by Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki to ensure the safety of wolverines. To reach Snowy Valley, one must use a special space–time ninjutsu or be summoned by the wolverines themselves. Their only known alliance is with Kyūkei to Heiwa, as said land is where they get their supply of Natural Energy. Forest of Resplendent Flames (alternate 麗炎森, Reienshin) is a hidden location where phoenixes reside. It was discovered by and the Uchiha Clan of that time. They made a pact with the phoenixes: they are to stay in that forest and train selective Uchiha in their senjutsu. The secret was kept closely guarded by the Uchiha Clan and was never revealed to anyone outside of the clan. That is until the Ninth Hokage sent his two foster daughters to train there. The Ninth was considered a heretic until the daughters returned from the location, each contracted with a phoenix and adept in Phoenix Sage Mode.